


In Which The Sides Make Like Steven Universe And Fuse

by merlybird500



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: fusion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlybird500/pseuds/merlybird500
Summary: The sides discover that they can fuse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In Which The Sides Make Like Steven Universe And Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> This was very inspired by the fusion au by @storytellerofuntoldlegends on tumblr.

T’was the most normal of days in the Mindscape. 

Virgil was skulking on the armrest of the couch, Logan sitting near him with a book open in his lap. Both of them were studiously ignoring Roman, who was currently belting out the lyrics to his newest musical obsession. 

“Roman?” Patton asked, from his spot in the kitchen. “Could I get your help with something please?”

The music faltered and stopped. The fun thing about the Mindscape was that if someone wanted music to play, it would. There was no need for a speaker because the Mindscape was not consigned to those pesky laws of physics. Well, not all of the time anyway.

“Coming, Pat!” Roman called back, banishing the various props that he’d summoned to dance with. With a flip of his hair, he disappeared into the kitchen, humming as he went. 

Patton looked up from where he stood, cat patterned oven mitts on his hands and multiple trays of cupcakes set out on the bench. 

“Roman!” His face split into a toothy smile. “I made some cupcakes, and I know how much you love to decorate them, so I was wondering if you wanted to help?”

With a snap of Roman’s fingers, he was holding a wooden spoon. “Pat, my dear, I would love that more than anything.”

Patton giggled. “I’ve already made the cupcakes, so you don’t need the wooden spoon, but I figured that we could make the icing while we wait for them to cool down.”

Roma dismissed the wooden spoon and snatched up his apron. Manually putting it on was easier than summoning a new one, so with a deft twist of his fingers, he tied the strings into an anime-worthy bow at his back. “Sounds good to me.”

“I was thinking about buttercream icing because they’re vanilla cupcakes.”

“Can we make them rainbow?”

“Aww, of course we can.” Patton smiled, and Roman. “Could you please grab the butter for me?”

“Sure thing, Patty.”

Roman did as he was asked, and hunted down the butter. As usual, it was in the door of the fridge, where it always was. Because Patton organized the kitchen with a vengeance, things had their place. It was definitely a lot tidier than his room, that was for sure. 

A quiet click signified that Patton had put the kettle on. Roman emerged from the depths of the fridge, butter in hand, to see that Patton had fetched most of the other ingredients. A well-loved recipe book sat open on the bench, the pale yellow pages faded with age. 

Roman peered closer. “Hey Pat, it says to soften the butter. Are we going to use boiling water or should I just put it in the microwave?”

“Hmmm?” Patton’s head poked out of the cupboard. “We’ll hurry it up a bit and use the microwave, I guess. No harm no foul, right?”

With the butter set down on the cutting board, Roman grabbed the scales and a knife. He very carefully measured out a 150-gram chunk and put it in a ceramic bowl with a paper towel to cover it. Beside him, he was aware of Patton, who’d since emerged from the cupboard, food colouring in hand. 

Thankfully, given Patton’s propensity for cooking, the Mindscape kitchen was bigger than Thomas’s actual kitchen. Given how often Patton baked in bulk, it wasn’t an uncommon sight to see the benches covered with trays of various baked goods. 

Now, each side could cook to a different degree. Patton could cook and bake nearly anything, while cooking eluded Logan’s grasp in favour of the ability to bake. This had a tendency to frustrate Logan, as while baked goods were delicious, they did not hold much nutritional value. On the other hand, Virgil could cook but not bake, and Roman… well… he could burn water if he tried hard enough. Decorating was where his culinary skills lay, just not the making of the things to decorate. 

Speaking of decorating, Roman put the bowl of butter into the microwave, and after setting it to low power, turned it on to soften. 

“Would you mind measuring the icing sugar?” Patton asked. “My hands are kind of full right now.”

And indeed they were. It looked like he was trying to juggle bowls, which any clown worth their money will tell you is a bad idea. 

“No problemo, Patterino.” Roman paused and grimaced. “That sounded better in my head.”

Patton gave a slight laugh. “I know you mean well.”

“But of course, only the best for you!”

Another little laugh escaped Patton’s lips. “Icing sugar, please?”

“On it.”

The microwave beeped just as Roman finished measuring the sugar, and he grabbed the softened butter. It had melted just a little bit around the edges, but he was sure it’d be fine. 

Patton picked up the recipe book. “Alright, so we need to beat the butter until smooth, pale and fluffy.”

They did own an electric mixer, didn’t they? If they didn’t he could just summon one, but electronics like that were so much work. Roman’s nose wrinkled at the thought and he continued digging through random drawers. It had to be here somewhere.

“Having trouble there, Ro?”

Roman huffed. “I can’t find the mixer. Where did you last put it?”

Comprehension lit up Patton’s face. “Oh! Right. I think I moved it…” He rifled through one of the drawers that Roman hadn’t gotten to yet. “Aha! Here it is.”

He presented the mixer with a sincere smile on his face, and Roman took it gladly. 

“Thank you kindly, Patton.”

“No problem, Roman,” Patton replied and turned away to pick up the kettle and measure hot water into a smaller bowl. 

Roman turned to his current adversary: the butter. Soon, it would be beaten to a smooth, pale, fluffy pulp. Well, maybe that wasn’t the best metaphor, but his point still stood. Five minutes later he stood before a bowl of perfectly beaten butter. He may not be able to cook or bake, but dammit he can make icing.

Enemy defeated, Roman turned to ask Patton what was next and saw him watching with a soft smile on his face. 

“What’s next?”

Patton lifted the icing sugar. “We’ve got to add this, half a cup at a time.”

“So four segments,” Roman nodded. “Gotcha.”

Roman stepped forward to take the bowl of icing sugar from Patton. However, at the same time, Patton was stepping forward to pass the bowl of icing sugar to Roman. What ensued from this was Patton, ever clumsy, tripping over Roman’s outstretched foot. The bowl of sugar was sent flying, and Roman, running of complete instinct, moved swiftly forward to catch Patton before he hit the ground. The bowl clanged against the ceiling and icing sugar fell like snow, dusting the two sides still tangled ala Steven Universe. 

“Well, I think I’ve fallen for you,” Patton punned.

Roman burst out laughing, and Patton quickly joined him.

“What is going on in there?” Logan’s voice said sharply.

“Nothing!” Roman called back, then met Patton’s eyes.

It was too much, and he dissolved back into laughter. And of course, when one is both laughing and holding something, you draw the something closer to you. Which is exactly what happened. 

On the other side of the room, Virgil and Logan were witnesses to a bright light coming from the kitchen. 

Logan sighed. “It would seem that Roman has found a way to break making icing, of all things.”

“You’re just jealous he’s better at decorating than you are.”

Logan straightened his tie, lips pressed into the thin line. “Falsehood.”

Virgil shot a nervous look towards the kitchen, fighting the urge to bite his nails. “Should we see what happened. It didn’t sound like anything blew up, but you never know with those two.”

Logan closed his book and put it to one side. “I suppose we should.”

However, their worries were unfounded. Well, not completely unfounded, but still. 

A new figure emerged from the kitchen, hand held to his head. The hand in question was probably the reason that a pair of gold-framed, pink-tinted heart-shaped glasses had been knocked askew. The figure wore a tunic similar to Roman’s, except simpler, sleeveless and in grey instead of white, with a heart-shaped cutout just below his collarbones. Beneath his tunic, he wore pale blue trousers, tucked into knee-high black boots. From heart-shaped gold shoulder-plates draped a dark pink cape that reached about mid-thigh. A rainbow cut across his chest, then hung from a large golden star at his left hip. Finally, bands of gold encircled his wrists, giving him a slightly Genie-like appearance. 

Virgil sprang to his feet. “Who are you?! Where are Patton and Roman?!”

Heedless of Virgil’s inner (and outer) turmoil the unfamiliar figure gasped and moved quickly forward, sweeping Virgil into a hug. 

“Virgil, it’s so good to see you!”

The figure (perhaps a new side? Logan thought) lifted Virgil off of the ground with ease and spun him around.

“You’ll never guess what happened!”

Logan took a deep breath, got to his feet, and spoke sharply. “Let Virgil go. He does not appreciate being touched without permission, and you, whoever you are, do not have permission.”

The figure’s eyes, one a warm red, the other a soft blue, widened from behind his glasses. 

“Oh! I forgot!” He put Virgil back down onto the ground, and the anxious side skittered back with a hiss. “I’m so sorry!” Suddenly he was standing right in front of Logan, right up in his personal space. Logan could count the heart-shaped freckles on his nose and cheeks.“Logan! You’ll never guess what happened!”

“Most likely,” Logan agreed. “I would request that you tell us, lest you cause Virgil more distress.”

“Well,” the figure started, “We were in the kitchen” (Logan noted the use of “we” rather than “I”, and filed it away) “and Patton tripped and Roman caught him, then BAM! I was here. I don’t know how I know, but I know that I am both Patton and Roman.”

Virgil spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows. “So you’re like a fusion?”

“It would appear to be that way,” the Patton and Roman fusion said, smiling amicably.

“Do you have a name?” Logan asked. “It would be favourable if we had an address to call you by.”

“Hmmm… I’ve not thought about that yet,” the fusion mused. He made a hand gesture and was holding a book. Logan caught the title when the fusion held it up, reading Baby Names in silver lettering. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

And with that, the fusion flopped gracelessly onto the couch, book open in his lap.

Logan exchanged a glance with Virgil. There was an emotion simmering behind Virgil’s eyes that Logan couldn’t identify, and he turned away. 

“I’m going to my room. Call me when he figures out what he wants to be called.”

With a swirl of shadows, he was gone, and Logan was left alone with the fusion. He sat down on the couch and retrieved the book he’d been reading previously. There were worse ways to spend fifteen minutes.

The fifteen minutes passed without fuss. The fusion got to his feet and stretched, banishing the book to wherever it’d come from. 

Logan closed his own book and cleared his throat. “I assume this means that you’ve chosen a name?”

“Yep!” The fusion looked incredibly proud of himself. 

“May I hear it?” Logan asked.

The fusion blushed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flushing bright red. “Oh, right! My name’s Charity!”

Logan blinked, but composed himself. Stranger things had happened than a side choosing a name stereotypically associated with females. “A fitting name.”

“Awww! Thanks, Lo!”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I am going to go inform Virgil of your chosen name.”

Charity nodded. “I’ll be here.”

Logan sank down and rose up outside of Virgil’s room. A new system had been developed after Virgil ducked out; a series of hallways and landings that lead to each room, allowing visiting sides to rise up (or walk manually) outside of each side’s room, rather than inside of it.

He knocked on the door, once, twice.

After a few moments, the door opened to Virgil’s face. That indecipherable emotion was still there, and for once Logan loathed his lack of emotional intelligence. He’d be glad to swap the emotions that he had for the ability to understand them. 

“So,” Virgil said, “What’s his name?”

“He has selected the name Charity,” Logan informed him. 

Virgil blinked a few times. “Charity… Okay, I didn’t see that coming, but sure. Why not? Anything else you need to tell me?”

Logan shook his head. “Not at this moment, no.”

Virgil nodded slowly and started to close the door. Before it was fully shut, he paused and opened it slightly more. “Thanks, L. I’m going to hide in here for a bit, you know, processing and all that.”

“Very well.” Logan straightened his tie. 

He sank out again, intending on rising up in the Commons. What he saw when he got there was not a fusion, but rather two separate sides once again. 

“I see that Charity has left us,” he observed, and the other two jumped. 

“Logan!” Patton moved towards him and grabbed his hand. “You remember?”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Why wouldn’t I? 

Roman gave a slightly hysterical laugh. “I thought it was just a fever dream or something.”

“A fever dream that both of you had?” Logan raised an eyebrow. 

Roman looked down. “Yeah?”

Before Logan could respond, Patton let out a gasp. He let go of Logan’s hand and grabbed Roman’s. 

“The kitchen! There’s sugar everywhere!” He nodded doggedly. “Alright, you’re coming with me, mister. We’ve got a kitchen to clean.”

Roman was consequently dragged off by the determined moral side. 

Logan ignored his pleading looks in favour of the thoughts that had been piling up since the start of this debacle. 

This changed everything. 


End file.
